Christmas Angels Short
by Sting
Summary: Sonny and Carly have grown apart, will a christmas angel bring them back together?


Title: Christmas Angels

Author: Sting

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Keywords: slight angst, romance

Category: Short

Summary: Carly and Sonny are slowly drifting apart with Brenda back, can a Christmas miracle save them. 

Author's Note: Thank you sooooooo much to kwyjibo for this story idea and a lot of the story itself :) I changed it a little with some of my ideas, but I hope it turns out ok. :)

*** Flashback****

"OMG I'm pregnant..." Carly says after taking a home test. She can't believe it. She cant' wait to tell Sonny. She decides to plan a special dinner for him for when he gets home. She calls the grill and orders his favorite dinner. She calls him and he says he'll be home about 6:00.

"Johnny can you go to the grill and pick up my order" carly shouts out the door.

"Sure, Carly, be right back" he yells back in the door.

"Johnny this is a surprise, make sure you dont' tell Sonny." He nods and heads off leaving Max by the door.

Carly goes up to take her bath and get things ready.

She comes back down as Johnny is bringing the food in. "Thanks Johnny." he nods and heads back out the door. It's 5:50 so she decides to put out candles. She has everything ready at 6:00. She sits on the couch and waits for him to come home.

Two hours later no sign of Sonny. She starts to get worried, then hears voices in the hallway. She throws open the door and there stands Brenda and Sonny just as happy as can be.

"Where have you been?" Carly yells startling them both.

"Out Carly, it was business." Sonny says and waves goodbye to Brenda and heads into the penthouse. Carly follows behind and slams the door. He looks around and sees the table with candles melted and cold dinner. He turns to look at Carly who is crying.

"Carly....." Sonny starts toward her.

"Don't touch me" she backs away. "I had all this planned out, I thought we might be able to have a nice dinner, just the two of us. BUT NOOOOOO, you had to go off with Brenda like usual. Do you even remember you have a wife at home?"

"Carly, Brenda and I are just friends. I'm sorry I wasn't' home for dinner tonight." He starts toward her again but she runs towards the stairs.

"Just stay away from me" she cries and runs to the spare bedroom."

********END FLASHBACK********

Christmas Eve

Carly is in the baby department of Wyndam's, she can't help but go there every time she goes into the store. She found out she was pregnant about a month ago. Carly has been wanting to tell Sonny she's pregnant since that night, but she doesn't' trust his feelings for her. They have been sharing a life all this time but she dont think he wants to be there. He's been spending a lot of time at the office, or so he says. She catches him often laughing and talking to Brenda. They haven't laughed like that together in a while.

"Are you having a baby" the salesperson asks as she sees Carly looking at an outfit. 

"Yes, I'm due in early July. I dont know what I'm having but I like this white outfit, it could go for a boy or girl." Carly says and picks the outfit off the rack. She decides this will be Sonny's Christmas present from her. Maybe they just were at a bump in the road and needed a little push to get over the edge. She takes the outfit over to the counter and pays for it. "Can you wrap this please?" they nod, wrap it and place it in a bag. Carly goes home and places it under the tree. She places her hand on her stomach. "I love you little one, and I know your daddy will too, dont' worry, we'll all be fine."

Sonny comes down the stairs and hears Carly talking. "Carly, who are you talking to?"

"No one, I was just thinking outloud. Is Micheal in bed, did you read him a story?" Carly asks. She walks over to him and places her arms around him.

"Yeah, he's asleep." Sonny turns in her arms and kisses her. He leads her up the stairs and to bed. He takes her to his room and they make love. Carly is beginning to think maybe things were looking up. They both fall asleep in each others arms.

Christmas Morning:

"Mommy, Daddy.........Wake up, Santa was here, Santa was here." Micheal comes screaming in their room.

"Mmmmmmmmmm Micheal isn't it to early to be up?" Carly moans from sleep. She tries to sit up but a wave of nausea hits her and she gets up and runs to the bathroom. Sonny who was also sitting up to talk to Micheal watches his wife and wonders what's wrong.

"Leticia....." Sonny hollers. "Can you take Micheal downstairs, we'll be down in just a second." Leticia takes Micheal downstairs and Sonny goes to the bathroom to see what's wrong with his wife.

He knocks on the door but gets no answer "Carly......" he opens the door and finds her laying in front of the toilet. "Carly honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sonny." She says as sonny helps her off the floor. "I must have ate something that didn't agree with me last night" Sonny eyes her skeptically but decides against arguing with her. Carly goes over and brushes her teeth. She turns back to her husband and wraps her arms around him. 

"Merry Christmas Sonny, I love you"

"Merry Christmas Carly, let's go see our son" They both turn and head down the stairs to Micheal.

"Mommy look, Santa brought me a bike." Micheal squealed in delight.

"That's great honey, maybe daddy can teach you to ride it later?" She says as and looks over at Sonny who nods. They all sit down and let Micheal open his presents. 

"Here daddy, open Mommy's present next" Michael hands the present to Sonny and watches as he slowly starts to open it. Just as he's about to look under the tissue paper the door opens and in stroll Brenda and Jason. Sonny puts Carly's present on the couch next to him and stands up to greet them.

"Uncle Jason" Micheal screams and runs to him. "Look what Santa brought me." he points to all his toys. Brenda goes to sit on the couch and moves Carly's present out of the way and onto the floor. Sonny having forgot all about Carly's present gets up.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" everyone nods and he heads to the kitchen. 

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower while he's cooking." Carly says as she heads up the stairs. She realizes Sonny didn't open the gift but figured it was probably better that they did it while they were alone anyway. She hops in the shower. 

Meanwhile downstairs, Brenda looks over to Jason who is keeping Michael occupied with his new toys and she heads for the kitchen.

"Sonny..."He looks up from gathering pans. "Let's just go out for breakfast, who wants to cook on Christmas?" she bats her eyelashes and he finds it hard to resist. he really does think her idea is a good one. He heads back into the living room. Come on Michael lets go get breakfast.

"Yeah!" Micheal yells and heads for the door. Jason, Brenda and Sonny follow behind, no one realizing that Carly is still upstairs. "Where's Carly?" sonny turns and asks Brenda. "She said she'd follow." Sonny nods thinking that's strange but heads out anyway.

Carly comes down the stairs and looks around and finds everyone's gone. She goes to the kitchen and sees nothing out of place. She opens the door. "Max, where did Sonny and Micheal go?"

"They went for breakfast" he states, looking at her wondering why she wasn't with them. "Thank you Max." She slams the door and slumps against it and cries. "How could they leave me on Christmas?" she cries.

She cries for about 30 minutes then gets up and decides she needs to get out and think. She heads out and just starts walking, not really worried about where she's going because she knows a bodyguard is never far behind. She walks and walks and suddenly comes to realize she is at Lilly's grave. 

Sonny is walking into the grille talking to Micheal and Brenda when he realizes. "Where's Carly?" he looks around.

"I dont know, she'll probably be here soon I bet." Brenda says.

They sit down and start eating, after about 15 min Sonny realizes something is wrong.

"Brenda???Where is Carly? You didn't even tell her did you?" Sonny yelled and took one look at her face and knew the truth. "You worthless BITCH, you did this on purpose, do you realize what you have done? We just left my WIFE at home alone on Christmas. How could you?"

"Sonny come on, you know you dont want her. I seen the way you've been looking at me lately. What does it mater if she's alone or not?" Brenda yells back.

"What does it matter?? I'll tell you what matters. I LOVE MY WIFE! What part of that don't you understand." Sonny stands up almost knocking the table over. "Leticia please take Micheal over to Bobby's he's supposed to be spending the day and night there." Leticia nods and takes Micheal out of the restaurant. "Brenda I'm going to find my wife and hope that I can work things out. There is no excuse in the world that will ever make up for what I have done to her. I want you to stay out of my life, don't talk to me, don't call me, stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME." He threw a glass and the wall and left. He headed home to find Carly.

Lilly's Grave:

"Oh Lilly, what am I going to do? How could he leave me on Christmas? I realize this is not the best of holidays for him because of his childhood and all, but this one was gonna be special. I was finally ready to tell him about the baby and trust his love for me" Carly cries and she talks to Lilly and the open air. "He has been so distant since we came back from the island. I thought we had everything worked out. He told me he loved me and I believed him, I mean how naive was I to believe Brenda wasn't going to be a problem? I mean I trusted him. I love him soo much, when I found out I was pregnant with this baby I was so happy. I couldn't' wait to tell him. I had an evening planned all out but he was out with Brenda and that got ruined. I've wanted to tell him so many times but, it just seems that he doesn't' want me to be around anymore. Last night was the first night we made love in a month, I thought maybe we were reconnecting, then this morning he leaves me alone. Oh Lilly what am I gonna do?" Carly puts her head down in her hands and continues to cry. 

Carly continues to cry when a noise startles her and she looks up. There before her is her mother Virginia and a little boy who looks about two. "Omg, Momma??" Carly stares in disbelief.

"Yes Carly and this is your son" Carly looks at her son, she can't believe what she's seeing "Momma, that's really my boy?" Virginia nods and Carly walks up to him. "Hi" she says. "Hi Momma" the little boy says. "OMG, Momma he knows who I am?"

"Of course Carly, he will be your new babies Guardian Angel. We watch you and I tell him all about you. He knows his mother and father and knows you both loved him" Virginia kneels down in front of the boy. "Give your Momma a kiss and hug and then go find Aunt Lilly."

"Lilly is there to? Is she watching over us as well?" Carly asks.

"Yes Carly, we are all watching you." 

"Oh Momma what do I do? Does he love me?"

"Carly do what your heart tells you. " Virginia walks over to her daughter. "Here look at this then decide what to do" Carly looks over to where Virginia is pointing. Carly watches as a screen like thing appears. Then on the screen her and Sonny's apartment comes into picture. "Momma?"

"Shhhh, Carly just watch" Virginia silences her.

Carly watches as Sonny runs through the door frantically as if searching for something. "CARLY" he yells "CARLY" he runs up the stairs and through the apartment looking for her. When he can't find her he falls onto the couch and puts his head in his hands "OMG, what have I done??? I love you Carly, why couldn't you let me explain? I wanna explain" he cries in anguish. The screen disappears and Carly turns to face her mother. 

"Explain what?" Carly asks. 

"Carly, go home and find out" She tells Carly "I love you Carly" Virginia says as she fades away in the darkness. Carly gets up and runs home.

Carly runs home, up the elevator. When she gets to the door of the penthouse she stops and calms herself down, then slowly opens the door to the penthouse. Sonny looks up as she opens the door. They're eyes meet and she flies into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sonny cries against her shoulder.

"It's ok" Carly says.

"No it's not" Sonny pulls back and takes her hands and leads her over to the couch. "I need to explain myself. The last couple weeks I have been distracted" he sees Carly look away. He turns her back to face him. "No Carly, its not what you think, yeah Brenda has been a little distraction, but a big part has been me. I have been so scared these last couple months. It's like I finally got everything I've ever wanted and somehow it seemed strange" she looks at him strangely. "Not a bad kind of strange but a good kind, I have been scared to let myself be happy. I keep thinking that something is going to happen and take it all away. I unintentionally pushed you away in the process. I'm soo sorry Carly. I promise not to do it again. I learned my lesson tonight. I thought you left and I would never see you again, do you know what that would do to me?"

"Yes Sonny I do, the same thing it would do to me if you ever left me. Sonny its' alright, I understand. I'm just sorry it took this long to get this all out." 

"Carly I love you, can you forgive me?" Sonny asks as he places her face in his hands.

"I love you Sonny of course I forgive you." she kisses him "Just don't do it again." she says and they both laugh. "Ummm, Sonny? Do you want to finish opening my gift now?" she asks and hands him the box.

He takes the box and opens it and pulls back the paper and takes out the baby outfit. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Sonny asks afraid to think.

"Yes Sonny we're going to have a baby in about 7 months. Merry Christmas Sonny" Carly looks at him waiting for his reaction. Before she could speak again he jumped up and picked her up with him.

"I can't believe it a baby." he spins her around. "Do you know how happy you have made me? I love you Caroline" 

"And I love you Micheal" she kisses him and they head for the stairs. "Is Micheal at Bobbies?" Carly asks as she nibbles at his neck?

"Yes"

"Good Cause I wanna celebrate" she says as she runs up the stairs, with Sonny not far behind.

Laying in bed after their lovemaking Carly looks up towards the sky and thinks of her Momma and her angel boy and thanks them for leading her back home.

~~THE END~~

Thank you again to kwyjibo for this story idea. I hope it'd everything you expected. Please leave feedback :) thank you all.

**~~Sting~~**


End file.
